A Tale to Be Told
by HK66
Summary: Aaron Hotchner tells his son a bedtime story.


A/N: I haven't got a clue where this idea came from, but the bunny wouldn't leave me alone. There's some Hotch/Reid if you squint and tilt your head.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters/series, no money is being made from this. It would be unjust and cruel to sue T-T

Aaron Hotchner sighed contentedly as he hung his jacket in the closet. It had been a long day at the office, but he finally had some time to spend with his family. He kissed his wife and gave her a hug - it wasn't enough, he knew, but it was something, "Aaron" she said, "I've got some more laundry to do...do you think you could read Jack a bedtime story for me?"

"A...bedtime...story?" he knew he'd lost even before she gave him a soft kiss, "Sure, dear."

Jack was obviously waiting for his dad, Aaron noticed, because he heard a scrambling to get under the covers after he knocked on the door. He chuckled softly, "Hey, kiddo. Mommy said I get to read you a story -"

The child gasped, "Daddy's reading a story?!" he seemed delighted by this, and squirmed down further into his pillows to get more comfortable. Aaron glanced at the bookshelf, "Hm, how about...Alice in Wonderland?"

"Mommy read that last night."

"Uh, the Rabbit and the Hare?"

"I already know that one."

"How about Jack and the Bean Stalk?"

"We have the movie!"

Aaron sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Okay, then...have you ever heard the tale of Sir Spencer and the Three-Headed Dragon?" Jack's eyes grew big with curiosity, and he shook his head.

"Once, there was a castle right here in Virginia -"

The child squealed with delight, "Really?!"

"Let me tell the story, Jack." Jack covered his mouth with both hands, signaling that he would be quiet. Aaron continued, "Once, there was a castle right here in Virginia. This castle was like many other castles; it had a King, knights, and many others who kept the castle running. The King dedicated his kingdom to helping people in need. For this, he created the Knights of the Round Table. They were the best knights in the land, all very strong and very brave."

"Sir Spencer was one of the knights?"

Aaron let the interruption pass, "Nope. He was the castle's researcher. He was responsible for adding to the castle's records and libraries. He had a very important job, but many people underestimated his worth. One day, the knights went on a case - er, hunt. They were after a...dragon. This dragon was very tricky to catch, which is why the Round Table was called. They sent one lady knight and the researcher to the dragon's nest to collect information on it, but things went horribly wrong.

"Spencer the researcher was captured by the three-headed dragon; it took him to it's lair and kept him prisoner. The dragon was no ordinary dragon, though. The first head could speak English, and had poisonous fangs. The second head spoke of Demons, and could breathe fire. The third head had the powers of the Devil, and promised to pass judgement on the brave knight. Spencer was not angry at the dragon, though, because he is gentle, and cares for all creatures. He had faith that his fellow knights would save him.

"The knights were desperately trying to find the dragon's lair. They had found it's nest, and used it to gather the information needed to find the beast. They called in their wizard, who used her magic to help track it down. They were startled when the image of their researcher suddenly appeared before them - the dragon was using its powers to show them what was happening to him. They watched in agony as their most gentle brother was beaten for sins he did not commit. Still, when the creature asked Spencer to choose which knight will die, he refused to obey. The dragon roared in anger, sending flames about the room. Then, Spencer said, "Sir Aaron. He is the most arrogant of all the knights." He recited from the bible that to feel greater than your fellow men was a sin, and the third head agreed. The dragon left the dungeon to plan Sir Aaron's death. The knights were smarter than the dragon, though. Sir Aaron was not arrogant at all, and they quickly realized that Spencer was sending them a message. The wizard quickly found where he was being held captive, and they rushed to save their friend.

"Meanwhile, the Third Head had passed judgement on the researcher; it had told him to dig a tunnel to the underworld. The man's hopes of being rescued were dwindling, but he still had faith. The dragon heard the knights' horses approaching, and grew angry. Spencer found a sword the dragon had stolen, and used it to defend himself. When the knights of the Round Table arrived, Spencer had already slain the dragon. Through all of what had happened, though, Spencer still felt remorse for the creature.

"When the knights got back to the castle, Spencer was dubbed a knight of the Round Table, for he is surely one of the bravest men of this land."

Aaron pulled the covers up around his son's shoulders, a small smile on his face, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Is that a true story?"

Aaron debated. After a moment, he said to his son, "Of course not. Dragons aren't real, silly." he ruffled Jack's hair as the kid giggled, and stretched. At the door, as he turned out the light, Aaron turned and said, "Good night, Sir Jack."


End file.
